Shadow of the Moon
by Silvermuse25
Summary: Sequel to Before the Dawn A year has passed since the fall of the Crystal Empire. As a new threat looms over the land, Luna begins to wonder if she too will soon become an enemy of Equestria and her sister.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Celestia wearily blinked her eyes open, the world swirling around her in a myriad of colors. Her head pounded fiercely, and she lifted a hoof to her brow, wondering what in Equestria had happened to her. She found herself sprawled across the ground, her white wings resting uselessly at her sides. With a groan, she rolled onto her folded legs and shook her head.

Shards of broken onyx crystals fell around her with loud thuds. One nearly pinned her pink tail to the ground, and she jerked it out of the way before she could become trapped.

_Where am I_? she wondered and tried to scramble to her hooves. She looked around and gasped as she realized she stood beside the twisted and corrupted castle of the Crystal Empire. No longer did the Empire's centerpiece shimmer with crystals of blue, pink, and purple. It had been tainted by dark magic, and now stood as an ebony beacon and a reminder of who ruled over the land. Shards fell from it as something crashed into the side of the castle.

Celestia lifted a wing to protect herself from the falling debris and stumbled away. A loud concussion echoed above her followed by demented laughter. Celestia peered between her feathers into the bright sunlight and gasped.

A black mare with blood-red mane and tail flapped her wings high above Celestia. Crimson regalia with a sun emblazoned in the chest plate spread across the strange mare's body like armor. Her serpentine eyes glowed with magic, and she bared fang-like teeth at another figure flapping despairingly towards her.

"You know nothing, you ungrateful pest," the dark mare shrieked in rage. "All you do is moan and complain about how no one loves you, and how you deserve all of their devotion." She scoffed. "What have you done for the ponies of Equestria except bring them fear and nightmares? They have never loved you. They only love me!"

"That's not true," a familiar voice whispered in denial.

Celestia squinted and stared through the haze of the explosion. Finally, her pink eyes settled upon another dark pony with a beautiful blue mane and tail. The mare's body was wrapped in black armor that covered her chest and legs. Unlike the first pony, this one's eyes were not serpentine and instead bore soft blue irises. "Luna?" Celestia whispered. "Luna!"

The dark mare looked down in surprise. "Tia?"

"You are unbefitting to be a Princess!" the first pony shouted. She perched on the top of the crystal palace and spread her wings, looming over all those beneath her in the Empire. "One day, filly, I will be the true ruler of Equestria, and you will bow to me. No one will ever love you as they love me. You are worthless…pathetic, and I grow weary of your complaints. Mother and Father would be ashamed of you. You are nothing by a nuisance and a hindrance to Equestria." With a mad cackle, the mare lifted her horn and released a blinding blast.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted again.

Her sister looked down, and the distraction was enough. The other mare's magic sliced across Luna's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Luna screamed and fell towards the ground.

"No!" Celestia shouted and ran towards her plummeting sister. There was nothing she could do to help, she knew that, but she prayed she could at least help her sister should she survive the fall.

Luna struck the earth and created a horrible crater that caused the ground to ripple in a wide circle around her. Celestia tripped as she ran and fell, striking her head painfully on shards of crystal. The world shifted around her again, and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the dirt, but in the air, flapping above a fallen Luna.

"Pathetic," Celestia heard herself say in a cold voice. "You don't deserve to be called a Princess. Who would ever love someone like you?"

_No! No, what am I saying? I don't believe that in the slightest! What is happening? Why is Luna so different?! _

The thoughts whirled in Celestia's mind until she felt her body fly towards Luna. She tried to stop it, tried to urge her wings to close so that she too would fall, but something else was in charge of her body.

"_You know in your heart you feel the same way_," a voice whispered darkly into her ears. "_She's a foolish child, and you are the true ruler of Equestria._"

"_No_," Celestia sobbed as she descended upon her little sister, her precious and beloved Lulu. Magic built up around her horn. She saw her sister roll weakly to her hooves, but it was clear her right wing was broken. "_She is my sister. I love her and trust her above everypony._"

"_You fear her as well. There is a darkness inside of her that, if you do not quell, will come to destroy you. Stop her now. Stop her before it's too late_."

Luna lifted her head weakly to the sky. Blood dripped from her forehead and splattered on the ground. "Tia…"

Celestia mentally shook her head and strained to stop herself. "_Don't do this. She's my sister. I love her!_"

"_If you love her, then you have to let her go so she doesn't destroy all of Equestria. You are the Queen. You shall rule above all!_"

A screaming ball of fire exploded unbidden from her horn and blazed towards Luna.  
"NO!" Celestia screamed as it engulfed her precious sister.

"Enough!" a voice shouted.

A wave of blue beams and starlight flashed in front of Celestia's eyes. The voice that haunted her shrieked and then fell silent as if it had never been there. Silver moonlight stung Celestia's eyes and forced her to close them. When next she opened them, she found herself standing in an astral plane upon a moonlit path. She recognized it instantly as Luna's realm, a world where she could watch the dreams of her subjects. Stars dotted the sky around her, each bearing the dreams of a different pony.

In a haze of blue, Luna appeared on the silver pathway in front of Celestia. She looked like her normal self rather than the creature that had been subdued by fire and pain. Luna's dark blue mane floated along her navy sides, her azure eyes watching Celestia sadly.

Celestia sat down and lowered her ears. "What _was_ all of that, Sister?"

"Just a nightmare," Luna said softly and approached Celestia. She leaned forward and nuzzled her sister tenderly. "I will fix your dreams so that they may be pleasant for you for the rest of the evening."

"No," Celestia said with a shake of her head. "Luna…I know dreams. I know visions. What I saw in there, what I heard…those were memories. Did I…what happened at the Crystal Empire?"

Luna pressed her muzzle together tightly. She looked to one of the stars and Celestia followed her gaze. Celestia saw her dark form flying around the Empire, destroying the palace and attacking Luna's ebony form. A chill swept through her entire body, and in the shadow of her mind, she remembered voices and a deep power that had consumed her.

Celestia swallowed hard. "Di-Did I…"

"Sleep," Luna said and turned to her. Her eyes took on a white glow. "They were naught but nightmares. _Sleep_…"

Celestia felt her eyes and heart grow heavy. The stars above her swirled and blurred, bringing a forced sleep to her mind. With a sigh, she fell to the moonlit pathway and closed her eyes.

Luna slid out of Celesia's sleeping mind and landed back into her own body. She gave her form a firm shake, feeling a tickling sensation down her spine that always happened after she dream walked. She sat at the side of Celestia's bed in her sister's vast room. A warm fire glowed in the hearth, spreading yellow and orange rays of light across the white canvas of her sister's body. Trinkets made of diamonds, jewels, beads, and glass rotated slowly above them, catching the light and sending it scattering across the walls. All was peaceful in the room now, at least for Celestia.

Luna had felt Celestia's nightmares begin, and she'd taken to visiting her sister personally to once again push the nightmares, or rather the memories, back.

Celestia shivered and tightened her wings around her body to keep warm. Luna picked up her sister's blanket with her magic and gently laid it across the white mare. With another flare of magic, she stoked the fire and let the warmth flow around the room.

"Again the nightmares come," Luna said sadly and lowered her head to nuzzle Celestia's brow. "How many more times must I banish them until you forget what happened? You do not need to carry that burden with you, dear sister. You were not yourself."

Luna folded her legs and settled next to Tia to make sure the nightmares didn't return.

It had been a year since the fall of the Crystal Empire, a year since Celestia had turned into Solar Nightflare and had tried to kill her sister. Luna did not blame her in the slightest; it was the darkness in Sombra that had corrupted Celestia and taken hold of her mind. Luna had managed to defeat her, but only after using the alicorn amulet to change into Nightmare Moon. When Celestia had awoken after her defeat, she'd had no recollection of the battle, and Luna meant to keep it that way. The guilt would destroy Celestia, and Luna did not want that for her sister.

_Better that you do not remember, even if it means I have to tamper with your dreams_, Luna thought to herself. She sighed and looked into the dancing firelight.

It seemed so long ago…their failure to save the Crystal Empire. In her own dreams, Luna remembered the fight not only between herself and Celestia, but with King Sombra. Her heart mourned deeply for his loss, even though he had turned into a tyrannical monster in the end. That had not been the true Sombra, though. That _creature_ had not been the stallion she'd given her heart to. It felt as if the pain would never go away, though the worst of it had faded over the year.

The one thing that had not disappeared though was the voice that sometimes spoke to her at the cusp of sleep when she was at her most vulnerable. It was a voice that whispered of her doubts and her anger, one that reminded her that she was not always appreciated in Equestria.

The Nightmist…the dark nightmare force that had changed Celestia into a wicked mare, and the same essence that had corrupted Sombra and made him a monster. Luna had thought they'd buried it with Sombra's shadowy form, but Luna now knew better. It had latched its sticky tendrils to her body as she'd flown through Sombra's shadowy essence, planting itself as a seed within her. It still lurked inside of her mind, and though Luna could control it, Celestia could not. Her nightmares were proof enough.

"_She does not dwell in the shadows and understand their might_," the Nightmist murmured in Luna's ear. "_She is an easy host to claim. Why should we not partake?_"

Luna grunted in frustration and pushed herself to her hooves. She nuzzled Celestia one more time then walked out of the room and headed to the balcony just off of her own quarters. She moved slowly, reluctant to speak with the Nightmist. She'd tried for months to push the voice aside, but that had just made things worse. Better to humor the voice than to let it fester.

"She does not deserve to be tormented by the likes of you," Luna commented dryly. She passed one of the glass doors of the balcony and caught a glimpse of a serpentine eye. Luna paused midstep and turned to face her reflection, only, it wasn't _her_ image that she saw.

It was Nightmare Moon's.

The dark mare smiled back at Luna and shook her head. "_I'm not trying to torment her. I'm trying to help her see her potential._"

"As you tried to help me and Sombra see ours? He is _dead _because of you," Luna hissed and swung the door open with a wave of magic. A gust of cold wind from the winter season hit her full in the face and blew her mane behind her. She shivered, but the chill of night helped rouse her from her troubled thoughts. She lifted her head proudly, bent on ignoring the Nightmist so that her heart could find peace.

If only the Nightmist felt the same.

As Luna stepped outside and began to pace the length of the balcony, the voice returned.

"_No, dearest. He died because of you and Celestia. You could have saved him, or joined him, but instead you chose to destroy him. Perhaps your love was not as true as you thought it to be._"

"Silence," Luna growled and looked up to the sky to distract herself. The moon dangled in the form of a crescent, glowing silver in the deep night. "Leave me be. And stop toying with Celestia."

"_Why?_"

The voice was close to her ear this time. Luna looked sharply over her shoulder and saw Nightmare Moon's reflection in the glass again.

"_We must have somewhere to go. Your sister is the most…interesting host. Why should we not help her see what can become her destiny?_"

"Because it isn't right!" Luna snapped at the figure. "If you want a host, then come to me and stop taunting my sister."

Nightmare Moon paused and stared at her curiously. Her snake-like eyes glinted and a wicked smile crossed her muzzle. "_Is that an invitation?_"

"It's what you want, isn't it?" Luna asked darkly. She approached the glass and pointed at the mare's face. "Every night you haunt her, and every night I have to rid you from her dreams. If you are so desperate for my attention, then come to me. Surely I would be of more interest to you. After all…I do dwell in the shadows like you."

"_Yes…yes you do._"

For the first time in ages, the image of Nightmare Moon faded from the glass, and Luna saw her true self staring back at her. Oh how she missed it. She was tired of being toyed with, but better her than poor Celestia. She touched the glass with her hoof and frowned deeply. Her eyes looked so dark and tired. She protected Equestria through the night and then hardly slept during the day. Celestia was starting to notice, but Luna tried to stay strong. Her dreams haunted her as well, and there was no pony there to chase away her nightmares. Unlike the rest of the ponies of Equestria, Luna was left to fester in those dreams alone. No Princess could rescue her from her nightmares.

As she stared at herself, she saw black and purple smoke build up behind her. Vicious, unforgiving eyes stared at her through that cloud, speaking of all sorts of horrors she would endure if she bonded with that creature. With a start, Luna turned just in time for the smoke to crash into her chest and shove her back against the glass.

"No!" Luna cried out in surprise and pain, feeling the darkness enter her and spread through her veins, awakening the imbedded seed. It jerked her against the glass again, slamming her head into the clear surface. Her mouth opened in a wordless scream. The night sky blurred in front of her, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Princess Luna? Princes!"

Luna groaned and fluttered her blue eyes open slowly. She saw black hooves standing in front of her. Her eyes swept up the slate-colored legs to the royal armor of the Lunar Guard. A bat pony stood in front of her, his rich golden eyes filled with concern. The wind rustled through his black and gray mane, a small section blowing forward and hiding his eye. He fluttered his membrane wings and knelt, one hoof held out to help her.

"Princess Luna, are you hurt? Did someone attack you?"

Luna blinked a few times. "Shadowlance?" she asked in confusion. She took his hoof and slowly stood. As he shifted to support her, she saw the cutie mark of a lance on his rump. He draped his wing over her side and let her lean against him.

"Yes, Princess. I heard you cry out and came to see what had happened. I found you crumped on the ground beside your chambers."  
Luna grimaced and gave her head a little shake. She glanced at the glass, but she saw just her reflection as well as Shadowlance's. "Forgive me for frightening you. I must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare." She laughed nervously. "A pity it is that I do not have a pony to calm my mind when I have bad dreams."

Shadowlance offered a meager smile. "A pity indeed. Do you wish me to help you to your chambers, Princess?"

"Luna…just call me Luna," she told him not for the first time. She checked the moon and lowered it a little more. Dawn would come soon enough. "And no, I will be quite fine out here."  
"Are you certain?" Shadowlance was so bold to ask. "Pri- er, Luna, you have not slept very much for several nights. With your visit to Cloudsdale coming tomorrow, I would think it would be wise for you to get a few hours of sleep. I can wake you in time to lower the moon if you please."

Luna went to protest. She was quite capable of watching over the night, but her legs trembled a little beneath her, and her head pounded brutally. Whatever had happened had left her in a terrible state. She looked at the sky and snorted quietly in frustration. "Perhaps you are right, Shadowlance. Thank you." She touched his hoof then slipped into her quarters before he could either apologize or swear to guard her with his life.

She wasn't in the mood to listen to false words.

Luna stepped across the plush carpet and to her vanity. Languidly, she pulled her regalia, crown, and hoofshoes off and placed them in a case that would protect them from ware and dust. She ran one hoof down the image of the crescent moon on her necklace and lowered her ears bleakly. For a moment, she thought not of the mist, but of her father who had so lovingly forged the necklace for her when she was a filly.

What had he told her so many years ago?

"Luna," her father had said sternly. "Never think that you are not special. Though your sister might shine as brightly as your mother, you must remember that there are two parts to every day; the morning and the night. It is my hope that you will one day follow in my hoofsteps and become the Princess of the Night. There is beauty in darkness…beauty in the art of the stars that dot the skies of Equestria. The sky will be your canvas, and you shall be the painter."

Her father's, King Orion's, voice echoed in her mind. She lifted her eyes to a painting on the wall of the royal family. Her father sat proudly, his ebony coat dotted with starlight. Beside him stood her mother in shades of orange, red, and purple, her mane waving around her like Celestia's. Before them sat Luna and Celestia, both fillies, both looking so filled with hope and joy.

That was before the Draconquus had come and destroyed all of the alicorns, including her parents and her friends. She, Celestia, and Gemfyre alone had survived the terrible onslaught, only for Gemfyre to perish years later at the hooves of King Sombra.

_I've lost so many ponies that I love_, Luna mourned and reached out to touch the painting. _Mother, Father, Gemfyre…my beloved cousins and friends Borealis, Lily Nymph, and Magma Storm. All of them dead, and for what? Because of tyrants. Because of monsters, and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

Luna crawled slowly into her bed and slipped beneath the warm covers. The room was so quiet and still it made the pain in her head drum uncomfortably in her ears.

_What happened out there? I remembered staring at my reflection and then…nothing._

It had not been a dream whatever had occurred, and that frightened her.

Luna looked at a mirror hanging on a wall in her room. At first, she saw herself, but then slowly her body transformed into a dark mare with evil eyes. Luna grimaced and lifted her horn. She draped a blanket over the glass to shut out the image, but she swore she could still feel those serpentine eyes staring out at her…watching her as she tried to fall to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Morning at Canterlot

"Luna? Princess Luna?"

A hoof nudged Luna's shoulder gently. The Princess of the Night yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Moonlight still filtered through the windows of her room, but her body told her that it was much later than evening. She lifted her head, her ethereal mane falling down her shoulder.

Shadowlance stood before her, his gold eyes watching curiously and almost nervously for her reaction.

Luna offered him a tired smile and slowly rose. "Thank you for waking me. It is near dawn?"

"Yes, my Princess," the Lunar Guard replied.

Luna hopped to the ground and stretched out her back and wings. She yawned then approached the balcony on tired steps. Shadowlance walked with her, his head raised proudly as if following her was some grand event. Luna was amused by him. He'd been part of the Lunar Guard for quite some time and had even fought in the war against Sombra nearly a year ago. He was a loyal bat pony, and Luna was proud to call him one of her warriors. He was also quite a strange pony though, having chosen to take a Solar Guard as his mate rather than a fellow bat pony.

_At least_, Luna thought, _he has found somepony to love._

She strolled towards the edge of her balcony and could already see the Guards gathering to change shifts. Luna did not make them wait long. Magic swirled around her horn and spun through the air, taking hold of the magnificent moon. With will of body and soul, she lowered the moon at the same time the sun started to arise.

The Solar Guard must have already awoken her sister.

Luna watched the celestial orb for a moment before turning her sight to the guards. Shadowlance remained by her side, but she saw him shift as a pony flew into view. The pegasus, Aurora, was of the Solar Guard and bore a white body with a golden and dark purple mane. She swept her majestic wings through the air, the sun glinting off of her armor. Her feathers brushed against her side then lifted, revealing a cutie mark of a star that was half gold, half violet. When her wings rose, the sun glistened off of the yellow under feathers, almost blinding Luna for a moment.

Behind Aurora flew a tiny pegasus, Sunspark, who couldn't have been much older than a year. His body was white, and he had a golden mane and tail that shimmered the same hue as his mother's. A small bat pony sat upon Aurora's back, yawning sleepily. Nightlark blinked open her bright purple eyes and winced against the sunrise. With a pout, she curled up on her mother's back, hiding her face beneath one dark wing and curling her black and slate tail against her small body.

Luna smiled as Aurora landed beside a Solar Guard unicorn named Thundertrot who looked almost the same as Aurora, save for the horn and the fact that he was a stallion rather than a mare. He nuzzled his twin sister gently then looked up to Princess Luna and Shadowlance.

"Go, join your family," Luna told Shadowlance softly.

Shadowlance bowed his head low. "Thank you, my lady. The foals will be happy to have me home."

"They are growing very quickly," Luna said with a smile.

Shadowlance nodded proudly. "Almost as quickly as Prince Safyre. Perhaps…if it is not too bold of me to suggest, it would be nice for Sunspark and Nightlark to meet the beloved Safyre. All foals should have somepony to play with."

Luna thought about this for a moment then nodded. "That could be arranged. Let me speak to his father and mother first to see if they approve, but I suspect they would like to have a playmate for their child."

Shadowlance brightened. He went to speak again but a little voice cried up shrilly.

"Daddy! Come home!"

"Nightlark, hush," Aurora scolded the filly. "He's speaking with the Princess."

"Oh…" the little filly said then called back up in a voice that was just as loud. "She can come home too!"

Luna laughed at Shadowlance's horrified expression. She brushed her wing against his and nudged him. "_Go._"

With a final bow, Shadowlance leapt from the balcony and flew towards his family. Luna draped her hooves over the railing and watched as the Lunar Guard unicorns, earth ponies, and pegasi faced the Solar Guards. They bowed to each other then stepped or flew forward and changed positions. With another bow, the Lunar Guard left for the day to rest and be with their families.

Shadowlance landed on the ground beside Thundertrot and Aurora and nuzzled his foals. Luna's heart softened but also ached at the sight of the little ones.

_I wish that I could have had one someday_," she thought sadly. She touched her belly gently with a hoof and sighed to herself, her mind wandering to two months after Sombra's defeat. She had been feeling ill for weeks and had just attributed it to heartbreak and the use of too much energy during the battle. After seeing one of the healers, she'd learned both wonderful and horrible news.

"You're will foal," the healer had told her with a bright smile on his face.

Luna had wanted to be overjoyed. Though she'd lost Sombra, she would have a foal to carry her through her days to make her happy. She'd have somepony to love, and somepony to love her in return and perhaps enjoy her nights as she did.

But she'd felt dread as well as she realized that the Nightmist was still within her and might corrupt the foal. The idea of having to destroy her little one as she had done to Sombra…the grief had almost consumed her.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, fate interceded, and the foal was lost only three months into its creation. She'd mourned for her child, and she'd done so alone. Celestia had no idea what she'd been through, and Luna meant to keep it that way. Either Celestia would just worry and think that her duties were once again compromised, or she would linger much too close to make certain that Luna was _well_.

_Of course I'm not well_, Luna thought bitterly to herself as she headed down to breakfast. _I haven't been well since that night. I thought for a brief moment that a foal might mend my broken heart, but Sombra meant more to me than Celestia could ever know. A foolish fantasy, that is what she thought of our love. Hypocrite…as if she did not feel the same when she and Discord were together._

Though Luna supposed, in regard to heartbreak, Celestia could understand. She too had had to lock away her beloved, but she hadn't taken his life, and she hadn't lost a kingdom and a foal to boot. Luna had tried to talk to Celestia about her sorrow, but her sister was too busy with running their kingdom and, well, being the sun Princess. There were times Luna wondered if Celestia thought that Luna hardly did anything at all.

"_Those thoughts probably occur to her more than you think_," the Nightmist commented dryly.

Luna closed her eyes to find patience and then pressed on, content to ignore the voice.

Thankfully, it did not return.

She approached the dining hall and stepped inside slowly, her thoughts still focused on dark events. When she looked up, she found that only Prince Safyre, son of Prince Agate Shield and Princess Nebula, sat at the table without any supervision.

The colt had grown in the past year. His coat was a slightly darker shade of purple than it had been upon his birth. His mane and tail were a mix of violent, blue, and white. He flapped his little wings at his sides and reached for a piece of fruit on the table.

Luna chuckled and approached him. "Fi, fie, fo, fum, I smell the blood of a pegasus son."

Safyre looked up with a start and fell backwards, knocking the bowl of fruit over. The wooden bowl rolled and fell from the table. It would have landed on Safyre's head, but Luna caught it with her magic. Safyre glanced up and laughed. He swatted at the bowl and looked at Luna with bright pink eyes.

"Wuna!" he cried and ran towards her, his tiny wings still fluttering.

Luna sat and reached out, taking the colt to her chest. He laughed and squirmed around in her arms, hooves reaching up to play with her mane. "Now, now," she said and pulled a hoof down. "What did we say about playing with Auntie Luna's mane?"

"Um…be gentwe?" he asked.

Luna chuckled and nuzzled his stomach. "Yes, be gentle, otherwise Auntie Luna will give you a raspberry." To make good on her threat, she blew against his furry belly.

Safyre squealed and swung his hooves left and right. "No, no, no!" He laughed and collapsed against her. "Safyre be good!" he promised.

Luna kissed his forehead and smiled. "Hm, where are your mama and papa?"

"Sweeping!" he said and pointed upstairs. "Dey tired."

"So is my sister, apparently. Well, I suppose that means I just get more time with you." She smiled and lifted him up to plop him on her head. "Want to go to the garden with me?"

Safyre held on and frowned. "But…it cowd."

"Oh, I know, but I'll make it better," Luna told him. She headed for the double glass doors that looked out into the garden. She opened them with magic then wrapped a little bubble of power around them to help stave off the chill. Snow had started to fall, and it cut harshly, landing hard on the statues and the land. Yet, in is cruelty, Luna saw its beauty as it shimmered and sparkled like diamonds in the torches that still burned along the castle walls. The clouds that had been open long enough to allow moonlight and sunlight through had closed up, leaving the sky bleak. Despite the darkness, the snowy garden was beautiful, as were the statues.

Luna walked around slowly, stopping by a fountain with the stone figure of Star Swirl the Bearded posed on top. He was to the south, helping to teach some gifted unicorns. He'd departed some time ago, leaving a teaching seat empty for a couple of years. Fortunately, Mystic Topaz, once an enemy of Equestria, had graciously agreed to fill the role and teach the young unicorns. Celestia missed the old unicorn, as did Luna, but Star Swirl and Tia had a much closer relationship.

Something glinted to the right, and Luna watched as Philomena, Celestia's gorgeous phoenix, swept through an open window and flew towards them. The phoenix squawked and perched on Star Swirl's back. Luna waved to her then watched as another phoenix, Nova, flapped down to circle around her. Nova was a dark phoenix with various shades of blue in his lovely coat. Luna's father had given Nova to her as a gift many years ago, and though he was younger than Philomena, he was larger and certainly acted much more dominate. He landed and squawked quietly at Philomena, which she returned then fluttered away. Nova looked at Luna with his starlit eyes then at Safyre.

"Oooh, pretty!" the colt said.

Luna whistled to Nova who blinked then flapped to her side. He landed on Luna's back and looked up at Safyre curiously. The colt turned and reached out to touch his beak. Nova snorted and pulled back until Luna gave him a look.

"Be nice," she told him.

With a sigh that she swore she could hear, the phoenix leaned forward and let Safyre touch him. The colt squealed in delight and plopped around in Luna's mane. He buried himself deep in the azure tresses then wrapped them around his face like some fancy headdress. Nova settled on Luna's back and rested as she kept walking around the garden.

The gardens were beautiful and important to Celestia and Luna. They told a history of Equestria that she felt few knew. There were statues of great heroes and heroines throughout the ages, and ones of unicorns long since dead. There was a cave that held the statues of Celestia's and Luna's parents where sometimes they found fresh flowers besides the stone tributes. Neither knew who left the flowers, but they were grateful to know that others remembered their parents so fondly. More than once they'd discussed creating the hall of alicorns to commemorate those that had been lost during the devastating war over a century ago, but current affairs often seemed to distract them from their historical work.

Luna curved around then stopped before the statue of Discord. The creature stood with one arm outstretched in mid-laugh, his head pointed skyward. Luna still remembered when she and Celestia had used the elements to seal him in stone. That had been a trying battle, but not as difficult as the one against Sombra in her honest opinion. She touched the statue then felt Safyre crawl up on her head.

"What dat?" he asked.

"A statue," she told him. "Of a very old enemy named Discord. He brought chaos to the land and hurt many ponies so Celestia and I had to turn him to stone. Still…sometimes I feel as if he is still there…watching." There was a vibe that came from his statue, especially during times when she felt her lowest. He was trapped forever, but still…could he hear? Could he see?

"_Chaos begets chaos. He listens just as I do_," the Nightmist whispered.

Luna shuddered and looked away from the statue quickly. Safyre gripped her mane so that he wouldn't slide off.

"Princess Wuna?" he asked curiously.

"Oh…oh, forgive me. It's nothing Safyre." She rolled her eyes up to the colt as he stuck his head over her forehead. He blinked his bright eyes at her as if not believing her. Luna smiled and bumped her nose to his. "Shall we see the wee unicorns?" she asked.

"Yay!" Safyre cheered and bounced in her mane.

Luna laughed and trotted back inside. When she reached the door, she could not help but glance back at Discord's statue as it cackled silently into the morning sky. Luna swallowed and stepped through the glass doors. She went up to the next level of the castle and approached a door that bore thirty lovely, dangling stones. Each stone was pinned with thread and magic. The name of each unicorn student had been engraved in the surface of the rocks. Those who were not present for the class had their names turned around, leaving a bear back. Only four unicorns appeared to be missing today.

Quietly, Luna opened the door and poked her head inside.

A pearly white unicorn with blue eyes stood at the front of the class, bedecked in robes of red and brown, his favored colors. He held a stick up with his magic and pointed at a board that showed the image of a unicorn trying to levitate a feather.

"It really is not difficult," Mystic Topaz said with a smile to the twenty-six pairs of eyes watching him. The unicorn foals sat at their desks with a feather in front of them. One filly nibbled on the feather and stared out the window distractedly.

"You have to reach deep, deep down inside of you for that little spark of magic that is your own. Imagine it wrapping around that feather and lifting it into the air. Watch." The white unicorn put his pointer down and stepped to a colt's side. He focused on the feather in front of him and slowly lifted it with his magic so all of the foals could see.

"Woooooow!" several said, even though they'd already watched him levitate the pointer.

Mystic Topaz chuckled and motioned to them. "Now you try," he said.

The unicorns focused on their feathers and tried to follow his example. Most just stared cross-eyed. A filly rocked back and forth, muttering and trying to make the feather rise. She rocked so hard, she tipped forward and smacked her muzzle against the desk. Luna winced, but the little pony just giggled at her foolishness and tried again. Mystic Topaz walked around to help them, stopping to correct a pair of fillies and then a colt. He turned towards the door and paused at the sight of Princess Luna.

"Princess," he said and bowed swiftly.

The unicorns looked up then bowed as well.

Luna held up a quick hoof. "Forgive my interruption. I just wished to see where the students were in their studies."

"Of course!" Mystic Topaz said then turned to his students. "Keep practicing while I speak with the Princess."

"Yes, Master Mystic Topaz," the unicorns said together then went back to their work.

The white unicorn trotted to the door and reached up to ruffle Safyre's mane. "Lad, you're getting bigger every time that I see you!"

Safyre laughed and swatted at the unicorn's horn.

Mystic Topaz smiled before turning his gaze to Luna. His eyes went up and down her body, though not in a lascivious fashion. "You look well-rested, Princess. Did Shadowlance finally convince you to sleep?"

Luna blinked. "Oh? Did you encourage him?"

"Perhaps, but only because I worry," the stallion replied and glanced over his shoulder when they heard another bang and a giggle.

Luna looked back as well. "You have been such a great help here this past year. We've had more unicorns here learning magic than we've had in such a long time…since Star Swirl the Bearded was here."

Mystic Topaz flushed brightly. "Please do not compare me to him, my Lady. I could never aspire to be anything as great as Star Swirl the Bearded. I am very happy, though, that my presence has helped the unicorns of Equestria. It's so dangerous to have little untrained fillies and colts running about, especially when some have no parents of which to speak."

Luna nodded her agreement.

After Star Swirl had left on his journey around Equestria to train special unicorns, Luna and Celestia had both tried to keep his classroom of young and gifted unicorns active. Unfortunately, with their duties as rulers of Equestria, they had become somewhat paltry teachers in comparison to him, and so, they'd decided to no longer accept students after theirs graduated.

Mystic Topaz had come as a blessing in disguise. Once corrupted by the Nightmist, he had broken free of his slavery and now lived as a teacher in Canterlot, instructing the young unicorns how to use their powers. He'd accepted many students, too many in Luna's opinion, but he somehow seemed to manage to keep them all in tow. She was considering finding another talented unicorn to act as an assistant to Mystic Topaz, but he seemed resistant to let anyone close.

"_My sister Moonstone and I used to work together,_" he'd told her upon her suggestion. "_Losing my sister when the Crystal Empire vanished has been…difficult for me. I'm not ready to let anypony else into my life quite yet, even if it's just as an assistant._"

Luna could respect his wishes since she too wasn't ready to allow another pony into her life quite yet either.

"I'm glad that you are here for them," Luna told him. "You've become like a beloved grandfather."

"Grandfather?" he snorted. "I would hope not! I'm not that old."

Luna chuckled softly.

They walked in companionable silence for a moment before Mystic Topaz spoke again. "You will be departing for Cloudsdale today?"

"Yes. The fillies and colts are presenting their spring sunrise gifts. It'll be such a pleasure to see their smiling faces. They'll be so happy once the winter is over. It's been much harsher this year."

"That it has been," Mystic Topaz grumbled and glanced out of a stained-glass window. "I'll be glad when it's over. It's much too cold for my bones, and the unicorn foals have been itching to get outside and practice. Do you know how hard it is to keep thirty of them in a single room? When I think about the one day that Weather Star managed to sneak candy into the classroom…." His entire body shuddered. "If I wasn't already white, I would have turned white that day!"

Luna laughed and reached out to pat his back. "I truly wish that you could come with us. I think you would love it up there."

The unicorn shook his head. "I'm afraid that I fear heights, Princess, so it is probably all well and good that I don't go."

There was a mighty crash and a mixture of laughing and crying. Mystic Topaz sighed loudly and bowed his head. "I should go see to them. Oh! Before I forget…there is something that I would like to go over with you upon your return."

"Oh?" Luna asked. "What is it?"

Mystic Topaz bit his lip. "I found an ancient tome about breaking curses. It was written by an old alicorn from bygone days and I thought that…maybe…it could provide us some answers to the disappearance of the Crystal Empire."

Luna's head shot up, nearly knocking Safyre loose. Nova was quick to reach up and catch the colt. Before she could ask anything more, there came another bang, and Mystic Topaz fled from the hall.

"See me on your return!" he shouted over his shoulder then disappeared back into his classroom.

Luna stood there for a moment, blinking.

_A way to break curses? Who could have written such a thing, and…if he has found a way to save the Empire…_Her stomach twisted with both fear and excitement. She wanted to demand that he show her the book now, but he had a class to teach, and she had to get Safyre to breakfast before he ate her mane. She could already feel his little teeth nomming at the blue strands.

"Come along, Safyre. Let's find your parents."

A short walk to the dining hall was all it took to find not only Agate Shield and Nebula, but Tia as well. Luna walked into the room and looked at the ponies as they were served breakfast. Nebula looked like her regular thin self now that it had been a year since having her child. Her pink coat appeared glossy, as did her white and pink mane and tail. Agate Shield looked just as regal with his amethyst body, and his wavy two-toned green mane and tail. He looked over at Luna with blue eyes and smiled widely at her when he noticed his son.

"Is he joining you for a morning stroll again?" he asked.

"As always," Luna smiled and brought the colt to his father's side. She set him down carefully then whistled at Nova. The phoenix lifted off of her back, and landed on a perch near the window, where he started to preen himself. Luna walked around Tia then took a seat beside her sister. Tia was busy looking over some documents and didn't seem to notice her until Luna cleared her throat. The sun Princess looked up with a start and brushed her pink mane out of the way.

"Oh, good morning, Luna."

"Good morning," Luna replied and eyed her sister's face. "You look tired."

"I…didn't particularly sleep well last night, as you know."  
"Of course."

Celestia pushed a paper aside and gave her a half smile. "I don't know what the dreams were, but thank you for quieting them for me. I don't know why I've been having such nightmares, but you have been so wonderful easing my mind."

"_Yessss,_" the Nightmist sneered. "_It's so wonderful that you lied to her._"

"_Silence_," Luna snipped back and forced a smile. "Of course, Tia. I don't want you to have nightmares." _Especially not nightmares about turning into Solar Nightflare. _

"Hm," Tia replied and went back to her papers. "We're behind schedule already. We're supposed to be up there within the hour, and it will take quite a bit longer than that. I'll have the Solar Guard prepare our chariots for us."

Nebula reached out to take her son and bounced him in her arms. "I do wish I could see Cloudsdale. It sounds like such a magnificent place. It's a pity I don't have wings or even a horn to magic myself so I can walk upon the clouds." She looked at Agate Shield. "You should go with them. Safyre would love to see the other pegasi."

Agate Shield smiled a bit and looked at his son. "What do you think, Safyre? Do you want to see the pegasi?"

"Yes! Yes!" the little one giggled and threw his hooves into the air.

Agate Shield laughed brightly but soon hesitated as a thought came to him. He looked to Luna and Celestia and blushed. "Would it be permissible if I joined? I know I'm not royalty or—"

Celestia held up a hoof. "You are still Agate Shield, Prince of the Crystal Empire. You are royalty whether you wish to believe it or not. It would be an honor to have you with us, and I'm sure the ponies there would be happy to see you."

Agate Shield bowed his head deeply and humbly. "Thank you, Princess."

Celestia nodded then turned back to her meal. Luna glanced at Agate Shield out of the corner of her eye. He'd recovered well after the fall of the Crystal Empire and the death of his mother. He put on a brave smile, ate well, groomed himself, and looked every inch the happy father and husband.

But Luna could see his dreams and nightmares; she knew that dark thoughts still plagued his mind. He slept in front of the crystal of his departed mother during his worst evenings. Nightmares of the Empire vanishing, his mother dying…Sombra terrifying the crystal ponies still haunted him. Luna tried her best to soothe his mind, allowing him to carry on during the day, but his grief had started to become her own, and she wished, oh how she wished there was something she could do to just help him more than she already was.

Luna quietly ate her breakfast as Celestia spoke of letters she'd received from nearby villages in regards to trade, labor, and any strange happenings.

Tia flipped open another letter and tilted her head. "Hm, Star Swirl appears to have met two strange creatures out in the west."

"_Strange?_" Luna inquired.

"A gargoyle and a centaur," Celestia replied and read through the letter. "He says that they come from a distant land and seem to mean peace. He will keep us informed, of course, of their movements and if they pose any sort of threat."

Agate Shield tilted his head. "What would a gargoyle and a centaur be doing in Equestria? We've not seen the likes of them in…well, ages."

Celestia shrugged her shoulders and rolled up the letter with golden magic. "Perhaps their land has not seen ponies. So long as they bring no harm to our ponies, they will be welcomed here."

Luna nodded her agreement. She was curious about these new visitors, but she decided not to inquire deeper, only because Celestia would have told her more had it been vital. She started to eat as well and looked at the mounds of letters at Celestia's right hoof. "Requests for visitation?" she asked.

"Yes," Celestia replied and opened another scroll. "I've been asked to make an appearance in Saddle Arabia next month to offer a blessing to the new born filly there. And apparently there have been some disputes between earth ponies and pegasi, so they've asked for my presence for that as well."

Luna pursed her muzzle. "Do they wish for me to come?" she asked.

Celestia shook her head. "No, but I'm sure you'll be busy helping the suffering ponies with their nightmares. Next week we'll open the doors to the ponies in Canterlot so that they may request favors of us and express their concerns." She glanced at Luna. "I can take care of them in the morning so you can rest, and you can tend to them in the evening."

Normally Luna would not have minded the suggestion, but even as she opened her mouth, the Nightmist chuckled to her.

"_Why of course…let your sister help the ponies in the morning and leave none for you in the evening. Who will approach the castle once the sun goes down?_"

Luna hated to admit it, but the Nightmist had a point. "I can stay awake during the day as well," Luna offered quickly. "That way we can help more ponies during the day, and I can aid the lingering ones in the evening."

"But, Sister, you'll be exhausted," Celestia argued gently. "You already had to sleep last night…we can't have too many evenings like that. Ponies need your presence in their dreams."

Luna tried not to let her anger bubble up inside of her at the jab. "Yes, yes of course. I don't wish to_ shirk_ my duties." The words came out harsher than Luna meant them to, but Tia did not seem to notice. Agate Shield, on the other hoof, gave Luna a worried look. She shook her head to tell him she was fine and went back to eating.

Luna just hoped that the trip would be a nice distraction from her frustration with Tia, as well as the Nightmist. Canterlot, beautiful as it was, was starting to feel like a bit like a prison to her. She needed space and freedom to stretch her wings and to stop _worrying _so much. Cloudsdale seemed like the perfect distraction, especially when she knew an old friend would be waiting up there for her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Gift of Snowflakes

Chapter 2: The Gift of Snowflakes

Luna, Celestia, Agate Shield, and Safyre departed for Cloudsdale shortly after breakfast. As was expected, Celestia called upon an entourage of Solar Guards to accompany them and also bear the weight of their chariots. Luna would have liked to have had her bat ponies come with her, but she knew they needed rest after the long night guarding her, and so, she appeased herself by asking if Aurora might be one of her personal guards.

Celestia agreed without question.

Luna sat in her chariot with Safyre perching once more upon her head. The little pegasus stretched his small wings and held out his hooves, laughing as the wind whipped past him. Poor Agate Shield bore an expression akin to a pony suffering a heart attack, even though he knew Luna had protective magic wrapped around his son to prevent him from flying out of the chariot.

"Fwy! Fwy!" Safyre squeaked and waved his hooves again.

Luna laughed and reached up to touch his side. "One day you'll be a fantastic flyer, Safyre."

Safyre nuzzled her hoof. "Wanna fy nowwwww," he complained. "I brave!"

Luna glanced sideways at Agate Shield again as the pegasus held his heart. Stifling her laughter, she pulled Safyre from her brow and held him gently in her forehooves. "Oh, I know you're brave, young Prince, but I think your father is afraid you'll get hurt…and we don't want to worry him, do we?" She turned the colt towards his father.

Safyre wore a pout, but he still nodded. "Okay," he said then turned to snuggle up against her warm chest. "I stay with Wuna, den. You teach me to fwy one day?"

"Of course," Luna replied in earnest, touched by his request. It meant more to her than he could possibly imagine. She kissed his brow and looked up towards the clouds as they ascended towards the unicorn capital.

Aurora glanced back at Luna, her golden and purple mane flying in the air. "If I may be so bold to say…you do well with him, Princess, as well as with his petrified father," she added with a little laugh.

Luna blushed and glanced down at Safyre. The little pony was still watching the sky, but he now rested contentedly against her with his hoof in his mouth. "Thank you for your compliment. It must be difficult raising twin foals."

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't," Aurora smiled, her eyes twinkling. "But Shadowlance is a good father, and when neither of us are there, my brother Thundertrot can take care of the twins. It's good to have family close by with little ones around. It helps them feel safe and protected."

"Yes," Luna said in a faraway tone. "Yes, it does."

Aurora's smile faded and she cleared her throat. "Forgive me if I have offended you, Majesty."

Luna shook herself from her thoughts. "No, of course not. I commend you and Shadowlance for your services. Had it not been for you two and the rest of the Solar and Lunar Guards, I fear what would have happened a year ago."

Aurora nodded her agreement. "It was a terrible time for Equestria, but the evil has passed. We cannot dwell upon the past or we shall never see the bright future that awaits us." She tipped her head. "And with your leadership, as well as that of Princess Celestia's, I anticipate an era of peace before us."

"I do hope so, Aurora," Luna replied. Peace…what a wonderful word. If only she could find it within her own heart.

Luna settled down in the chariot and held Safyre a little more securely against her, once more reminded of the babe that had started to grow in her belly. Would it have been a filly or colt? Would it have felt secure with Luna as a mother, or would it have wandered the castle alone while its mother and aunt were busy with their daily affairs?

_Perhaps it's wise that I never had a foal. Safyre alone brings me much happiness._

She smiled at the colt then gasped as the chariot broke through the clouds and sunlight stung her eyes. She winced and looked away for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Safyre's squeal of delight pulled her from her discomfort. She cracked her eyes open and smiled slowly as her guards landed and brought the chariot to a halt.

Cloudsdale; capital of the pegasi. It was a brilliant place, a clouded city in the skies. The clouds twisted and turned like an azure and pearl maze in the blue heavens. Water and rainbows poured over the edges while great coliseums housed the many ponies that brought weather to Equestria. Luna could see flying grounds where the pegasi raced each other in competitions. Flags bearing the cutie marks of the fastest flyers waved proudly from poles stuck into the ground. Tallest of the poles was a flag of the two sisters, Celestia and Luna.

"Wook!" Safyre exclaimed.

Luna followed his hoof and saw pegasi rushing towards them, cheering, and waving banners and flags. Some bore the crescent moon of Princess Luna, but most were covered in images of Celestia's sun cutie mark. Luna could taste the bitterness, but she pushed aside her frustration and settled Safyre on her back. "Come, little one. Let's greet our subjects," she said.

She stepped out of the chariot and walked towards the crowd. Agate Shield quickly moved towards her, but he took up his place behind her out of respect. The ponies murmured and gasped in wonder, at least until Celestia approached. Suddenly, they all bowed down before the Princesses as well as the Princes of the Crystal Empire.

A brown pegasus with chestnut mane and tale rose quickly and tipped her yellow spectacles up her nose. "Greetings your Majesties. I am Mayor Stratus. We welcome you to our fair city for the Spring Sunrise Celebration. The foals here are eager to present their gifts to you."

Celestia's smile simply glowed as she approached the ponies, leaving Luna a step behind her. "We couldn't be happier to be here, Mayor. Please, lead the way."

"Of course," Stratus replied and bowed deeply once more. The mare rose and trotted through a path that the crowd had formed to welcome the royal Princesses and Princes.

Luna let Safyre go to his father before she trotted to catch up to Celestia who was already well in front of her. Ponies watched them with awe, their eyes wide with wonder. Some still bowed as they passed, but once more, Luna realized they bowed more for Celestia, not for Luna.

"_Why would they bow to you?_" the voice whispered. "_This is the Spring _Sunrise_ Celebration, not the _Moonrise_ Celebration. Hah, but then again, who would be awake to witness that?_"

"Quiet," Luna muttered.

Celestia glanced back at her. "Did you say something, sister?"

"No…no, carry on." She flushed in embarrassment and glanced at a stallion near her. He gave her a strange look, as if he'd heard her. Luna shook herself and walked at Celestia's side but always in her sister's shadow.

The Mayor brought them towards a platform that had been built specifically for this occasion. Clouds shaped like flowers lined the wooden platform, and posts held up the flags of the royal sisters. Luna followed Celestia up onto it and stood at her sister's right. Agate Shield moved to the side but did not mount the platform.

Luna turned to him. "You can join us."

Agate Shield shook his head. "No, my Ladies. This is an honor and celebration for you. I will wait with your other subjects." He bowed his head and moved back to stand near the Mayor. Stratus nodded to him and took a step forward.

"Now that you are here, we can—"

"LUNA!"

The scream came from above, and Luna, as well as every other pony, looked up in alarm. A blue figure descended rapidly from the sky and headed straight for Luna. Luna started to cast a spell to protect herself, reminded too painfully of the attack that had nearly killed her, Celestia, and Agate Shield. As the magic sparked on her horn, she suddenly noticed the golden bell cutie mark on the blue pegasus' flank.

"Blue Belle?" Luna asked.

"LUNA!" Blue Belle shrieked again and reached out her hooves.

_WHOMPH!_

Blue Belle crashed into Luna and sent them both careening backwards into the clouds and snow. Luna fell onto her back and laughed uproariously as the pegasus hugged her tightly. "Luna! It's so good to see you!" Blue Belle cried.

Stratus stuttered and stomped forward. "W-wh-what is the meaning of this?! Get off of the Princess this instant!"

Luna held up a hoof to ward off the guards. The only one who hadn't moved was Aurora who smiled with amusement. "It's quite all right, Mayor. Blue Belle is a dear friend of mine that I'm afraid I've neglected to visit up until now."

"Yes. You. Have," Blue Belle said and punctuated each word with a jab at Luna's chest.

Luna rolled carefully to her hooves and gave the pony a more fitting hug. "It is good to see you again, my friend, and under better circumstances as well." The last time they had been together was after the fall of the Crystal Empire, when Blue Belle had not only lost her best friends Sombra and Ambersong, but her home as well.

Blue Belle pressed her head to Luna's neck. "It's good to see you too."

"Haven't gotten any better at flying I see?" Luna teased.

"Nope."

They laughed together and Luna kissed her brow before facing the astonished crowd. She cleared her throat and nudged Blue Belle towards Agate Shield. "Why don't you stand with him and we can talk after the celebration?" she whispered.

Blue Belle nodded and trotted over to the stallion's side.

Once Luna joined Celestia back on the stage, Stratus cleared her throat a second time.

"As I was saying…Now that you've arrived, the children can present your gifts to you. Please welcome Mrs. Windith's class."

Ponies clapped as a pale tan mare with a silver mane lead a classroom of tiny ponies. She looked around with her green eyes and blinked shyly behind her spectacles as she saw the Princesses. Fillies and colts crowded around her legs, some giggling, and others hiding their faces nervously. Their parents gathered behind them, calling encouragement. Mrs. Windith looked back and motioned to the right.

"Now, line up with your gifts and wait your turn. Each one of you will have the opportunity to show your gift."

The ponies quickly did as she asked, and Luna couldn't help but be reminded of Mystic Topaz and his ability to make his students do exactly as he wanted. Mrs. Windith stood beside the first pair of students, a brown-maned and white-coated colt and a golden-maned and blue-coated filly.

They both bowed deeply. "He-hello," the colt began in a choked up voice. "We…we've brought….we've brought…"

"We've brought a light jar," the filly quickly interrupted. She pushed a blue jar forward that had lights shimmering on the inside. A cork kept the essence trapped deep within.

Luna watched it in fascination and smiled widely as the foals looked hopefully up at her and Celestia. "Beautiful," Luna said.

The blue filly blushed while the colt puffed out his chest proudly. "It was my idea," he said.

"No it wasn't, it was mine," the filly argued.

The colt turned towards her. "Mine!"

"No, mine!"

The fight went on for a moment before Mrs. Windith cleared her throat sharply and gave both foals the stink eye. As one, the foals froze and bowed their heads.

"Sorry, Mrs. Windith," they said together.

Luna hid a snicker.

As the two ponies moved to the side to join their parents, another pair stepped forward. They bore a bowl between them with a rainbow-like liquid that changed colors every few moments. Luna was mesmerized by it, feeling trapped by its multi-hued glow. Celestia likewise gasped and bent down to pick the bowl up.

"How lovely. What a wonderful way to welcome in Spring."

"Thank you, Princess," the foals said together. When Celestia handed it back, they took their gift gently and moved to join the forming line of foals.

Luna smiled and stood patiently as pair after pair presented the gifts. There was a little cloud with a flower growing in it. Another bore what looked like a water hour glass. A rather demure colt showed them a glass of water and cloud that emitted a chill that even made Luna shiver. Other gifts were a little less impressive like a sun made out of chunks of fluffy clouds, or a rainbow in a jar that kept spitting water into everyone's face and leaving their manes momentarily dyed. Luna had to duck to avoid a particularly hideous shade of green.

"Sorry, Princess," the colt whimpered and scurried away with his little gift.

Luna watched him go and used a spark of magic to put the liquid back into the glass. "It's a pretty idea," she told him. "That spell will help keep the liquid contained. Well done, little one."

The tears dried in the colt's eyes and he smiled lightly at Luna.

Celestia leaned to the side. "That was kind of you," she whispered to her sister.

Luna shrugged. "No reason to have the other ponies laugh at him for doing his best," she commented. She turned back to the ponies but realized that there were no other students standing before them. The gifts were wonderful, and she wished there were more, not because she was greedy, but because she adored the creativity.

Celestia lifted her regal head, her pink mane flowing beautifully down her back as she approached the crowd. "Thank you all for your hard work," she said and looked to the foals especially. "After a long Winter, it is wonderful to see so many fillies and colts bring us beautiful ideas to make the seasons shine." The ponies looked at each other and grinned widely before Celestia went on. "Now, we can only choose one as the centennial symbol, but—"

"WAIT!" a voice cried out.

Mrs. Windith looked into the crowd as a filly made her way towards the front of the class. "Snowdrop?" she asked in surprise.

The foals started to murmur amongst themselves, and Luna couldn't help but notice some of their rather derogatory words as if they were displeased with the new filly's arrival. The pony in question slipped through the crowd and stood beside a mare with a pink and pale yellow mane. The filly herself was a lovely little creature with a soft blue coat, and a mane and tail that were a mix of white and blue. She blinked pale eyes up at the Princesses until the mare, her mother most likely, swooped a wing in front of her.

"Forgive us the interruption your highnesses, it's just—" the mare began.

The tiny filly moved forward, interrupting her mother. "I've been working so hard. Please, I have a gift for the season too and—"

"Doubt that," a blonde filly sniffed.

Luna gave the offensive pony a look then turned back to the one named Snowdrop. The poor filly's eyes had dropped and she looked as if she wanted to cry upon the tiny item in her hoof.

Celestia leaned forward and smiled warmly at her. "May we see it?"

Snowdrop lifted her blind eyes but remained still until her mother gently nudged her forward. Luna softened her expression so as not to frighten the filly. Tenderly and gracefully the filly stepped forth and held out her gift which appeared to Luna to be—

"You brought _snow_?" a colt snorted loudly.

The heckling began all over again, intermingled with chuckles from even the elder ponies.

Snowdrop's eyes grew determined as she sucked down a breath and held the gift out again. "It's not snow. I made a star."

Again the laughter arose, and Luna felt herself grow enraged for this filly. How dare they laugh at her gift? The fact that she alone had worked to create something spoke volumes of her dedication. She must have spent a very long time on her beloved gift, and yet no pony could see its beauty. What was so wrong with bringing something _different _to the celebration?

"Hahaha!" a gray colt laughed. "A star? You can't make stars. It doesn't even look like one!"

Snowdrop flicked her ear towards him and frowned. "Maybe it doesn't look like one, but it's still a star." She held the gift out closer to Celestia and Luna. "It's a star for Winter." The filly sighed and lowered her eyelids. "I can't see what the stars look like up there. Just like I can't see what Spring looks like. But…I can hear it all. And I heard the snow twinkling, just like the stars do every night."

Luna drew back in surprise and glanced at the sky. Snowdrop could hear her stars twinkle? Luna had spent so many years carefully crafting each and every star, giving each one its own song. To learn that at least some other pony had heard it…oh, it made her heart sing in reply.

"So," Snowdrop went on. "They should be able to grant wishes too, shouldn't they? Winter's been giving us a gift all this time and we've just been ignoring it!"

Luna swallowed hard. She felt as if the filly was looking at her, nay, into her very soul, and _saw _her for who she really was. Somehow, it was as if Snowdrop spoke of her, not just of Winter.

Snowdrop brought the star closer. "Celebrating Spring is good, but Winter can't be all bad if it gives us these. It may be cold and dark, but that doesn't mean there isn't any good to it. Maybe…Maybe Winter is sad that every pony doesn't like it."

A tear worked its way into Luna's eye. She looked away for a moment, her mouth hanging open a bit as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

For the first time in many months, the Nightmist arose gently and touched her thoughts. "_How often have we felt the same? The night is beautiful, and while it is cold, it gives the ponies light. They cannot see what you do. They do not respect it._"

"_And that_," Luna replied mentally, "_is why I mourn and why I grow resentful sometimes. I am not warm and glorious like Celestia's sun. My night is quiet and still…too quiet for some._"

Snowdrop flicked her ears forward. "So maybe we need to make wishes on the Winter snow just like how we wish on the night stars. Maybe then we can have a happy Winter instead. We already have a happy Spring, and Summer, and Fall. Can't Winter be happy too? Because Winter…it's important, even if it seems useless. It can give us wonderful things, so…"

The crowd had fallen silent, and Luna felt many eyes on both her and Snowdrop. Celestia stood with a smile, but Luna felt as if she needed to take this personally. She stepped forward and offered Snowdrop a smile. "May we see your wishing snow?"

Snowdrop gasped and lifted her hoof. Luna picked it up delicately with her magic and brought it towards her face and Celestia's. Instead of the cold, icy shards of snow that usually struck Equestria, this one had a lovely pattern and looked so…gently and serene. No, it wasn't the perfect shape, but it was still special and precious in its own way. Luna could see the care, and somehow, she felt she could hear it twinkle.

Celestia met her eyes and her gaze grew soft and warm. She broke away from Luna and looked down at Snowdrop. "Could you make us some more?"

"Hm mmm!" Snowdrop said eagerly.

Stunned ponies slowly started to smile and clap. Even Snowdrop's classmates, save for the blonde filly, began to clap and cheer. Snowdrop blushed furiously and ran to her mother's side, shy from the attention. Her mother swept her up and wrapped her warmly within her wings. Through the crowds, Luna heard her say, "I'm so proud of you, my little Snowdrop."

Mayor Stratus clapped her hooves and caught the attention of the rest of the ponies. "Now that the gift has been chosen, let the celebration begin!"

In a flurry, ponies flew to instruments that had been hidden behind the clouds. Blue Belle grabbed her famous bells and started the song with a cheery run. Drum, lute, and lyre joined in within moments, and Luna sat back with a smile as a band struck up, and ponies started to dance. Other clouds were cleared away to reveal tables of food and drink, as well as a beautiful ice sculpture of Celestia and Luna.

"Oh my," Celestia laughed. "They have really outdone themselves this year!"

Luna couldn't agree more. She hopped down from the platform and went to fetch food and drink with her sister. Agate Shield and Safyre joined them quickly. The ponies parted, giving them first choice at the food.

Agate Shield smiled. "That was wonderful. Those foals are quite talented, especially the little blue one."

"Snowdrop?" Luna asked. "Yes…she certainly put her heart and soul into her gift." She looked across the way and saw that Snowdrop was still standing beside her mother. She did not bask in the revelry of her fellow ponies. If anything, she looked shy and humble if anyone approached her about her gift. Her mother draped a wing over her side to keep her comfortable, and Luna wished that her own mother was still alive to do the same to her on her dark nights.

Celestia joined her side after a moment, and Luna looked up at her eagerly. "How long will we stay?"

"The rest of the day and into evening. The Mayor has rooms set up for us so that I can raise the sun for the ponies in the morning."

Luna nodded. "And I can show them my moon and stars tonight."

"Yes," Celestia smiled. "I'm sure they'll like that, little sister."

Luna brightened a bit and glanced over at Snowdrop again.

At least one little filly would probably enjoy it.


End file.
